chlorinegrownrosesfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Tomuson
Warning: This page has chlorine grown spoilers on it. Read at your own risk. Akira Thompson (トームソン・あきら, Tomuson Akira) is a character in Chlorine Grown Roses. Appearance Akira has light, fluffy hair with black tips and blue eyes. She is a bit small for her age, often wearing oversized clothes, and has quite a big chest, which is usually remarked in the narration. Her casual outfit is a tight, white tank top with a deep neckline, blue shorts, white socks and dark turquoise shoes. After joining the Iwatobi Swimming Club, she additionally wears their according team jacket, white with light blue sleeves and a blue line across the chest area. In school she wears the standard Iwatobi school uniform consisting of a black blazer, a white shirt, a green bow and a brown skirt. Personality Akira has an outgoing personality and an always cheerful demeanor. She appears rather simpleminded and naive, as she quickly believes people to be okay when they state so despite them being obviously concerned about something. History Akira was born in 1991 in America, though her parents moved when Akira was two years old to Japan. She kept in touch with Azusa, but they lost contact after Azusa's parents died. When Akira was seven, her house was burned down and her parents subsequently killed. Afterwards she moved in with her Aunt Homura. Akira's first appearance is in Chapter 9. After their teacher, Miho, takes roll call, she introduces Akira as a transfer student. Akira happily states her name to the class, and says it's nice to meet them. Azusa finally recognizes her as the girl she talked with before he parents were killed. Conveniently, Miho tells Akira to take a seat near Azusa. Akira hands a note to Azusa that reads: "Meet me after class". When their class ended, Azusa met up with her. After a few minutes of silence, Akira speaks up and asks why they suddenly stopped chatting over the Internet. Azusa explains her situation (with the usual tears) to Akira. Akira happily continues the conversation, despite learning that her best friend's parents were awfully murdered and it ruined her life. Soon, their conversation turns to swimming. Azusa tells her that Makoto invited her to stay with him and his family, and talks about how she joined his swim team. Akira says that she used to be on a swim team, and that she'll maybe join theirs. When the school day finally ended, Azusa was about to leave when Akira ran up to her and asked her if she wants to hang out at her Aunt Homura's house. Azusa accepts, and then they walk to her house. Azusa is greeted by Homura, and Homura asks what Azusa was doing there. Akira introduces Azusa to Homura, and Homura doesn't react positively. When Homura is done talking to Azusa, they go into her kitchen for a quick snack. Azusa leaves because of her date with Rin. Sometime after Azusa's date with Rin, Akira and Nagisa discovered the corpse of her aunt. Akira, going into a panic, calls Azusa and screams that she needs to get there immediately. Judging by the tone of her voice, Azusa goes, and Rin tags along. Azusa starts investigating Homura's murder, and soon the police arrive (and are utterly useless). Akira and Azusa become room mates since Akira would have no where else to stay. As the two are walking home, they look up at the sky and see a shooting star. Akira wishes for her life to go back to normal, and for lots of donuts. It was late at night once they got to their destination, and Akira and Azusa blushed at Haru and Makoto sleeping together. Akira woke up earlier than Azusa and went to get breakfast. She got a bunch of donuts. They ate together while Azusa played some of Fall Out Boy's music in the background. At school, everyone was talking about Homura's death. Akira held back her tears, and once Azusa told her that they'd be having swim practice that day, she decides to go for it. The swim coach tested her, and let her onto the team. The day after Azusa gets a head injury from swimming, Akira takes Kou to Hot Topic, where Azusa also goes because she felt bad. Kimmy Sakura finds Azusa at Hot Topic, and talks to her about a series of crimes. Akira asks Azusa who Kimmy is, and then Azusa introduces her. Now at the house, Kimmy tells Azusa it's very likely that her cousin, Chiasa, is responsible for the deaths of Akira's parents, Aunt Homura, and Azusa's own parents. Azusa flies into a blind rage, and passes out Azusa wakes up in a hospital bed while trapped by a straitjacket, and is informed that she killed Akira. However, as of chapter 24, Akira is revealed to have been severely injured and did not die. The day after Azusa's swim meet, Azusa is woken up by Akira and Rin and Akira tells Azusa she's been discharged from the hospital. Akira asks Azusa if she would like to do something while offering Rin to come along too and after Azusa agrees she suggests going to the mall. Azusa tells Akira that she's going to see if any of her friends would like to join them and calls Hitomi. On the phone, as Azusa is asking Hitomi if she'd like to go to the mall Hitomi excitedly tells Azusa that she has something important she needs to show her. Relationships Azusa Tachibana Azusa was Akira's best friend since they were both born in America and are part Japanese. They kept in touch per online chat until Azusa's parents died. A year later, when Akira moves to Iwatobi, they meet again and immediately befriended each other. Akira cared for her but often failed to understand the emotional baggage Azusa carries. After when Akira is discharged from the hospital, it is revealed Akira holds a grudge against Azusa after Azusa had almost killed her. Homura Tomuson Homura is Akira's aunt and takes care of her after Akira's parents died. Homura isn't very good with people, so she resorts to talking to Akira instead of others to complain. Nagisa Hazuki Akira has a crush on Nagisa and confesses her feelings to him, to which he only gives her his phone number. Trivia * Even though her hair is said to be blonde, it looks more like a very light brown * She is named after her creator AkiTommichan * She has somewhat an obsession of donuts, mostly because Akira was inspired by Aoi Asahina from Dangan Ronpa * AkiTommichan has confirmed Akira is bisexual Category:Character Category:Original Character